


Tokyo Mob

by hisfoolishgirl



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Gen, oh this was a crossover that no one ever asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Reigen had thought he'd been a good friend by helping set Mob up. After all, Mob was never interested in anything of that sort. Mob had needed the help to get the ball moving.Hadn't he?





	1. Ritsu is a Barista - and He is Not the Server to Humor Your Small Talk - Or - If You're Not Going to Give a Tip, then Maybe You Should Take the One Offered

Mob was sitting across from Reigen in the small cafe - Antique. 

The white walls were dusted with a ruffle that seemed to give the cafe some age to it. The wooden accents - and they whisked him away far better then any book ever could have. He watched Ritsu behind the counter, and looked away quickly as Reigen’s voice grew a fair bit louder.

“Oi, Mob,” Reigen kicked him from under the table, “Are you listening or-” His eyes followed Mob’s, “Oh,” He choked out, “I didn’t know you swung-” He yelped as Mob kicked him right back.

“That’s not it,” He hissed, “Have you ever watched them make the coffee here? It’s mesmerising.”

“I’m sure that’s it,” He mumbled as he rubbed his leg under the table, “So. You said there was something - someone here that kept drawing you back though. I thought it was a crush-”

Mob glared at Reigen, “Shut up. She might -”

“She?” Reigen raised an eyebrow, “You do know the barista there is a-”

“Reigen,” He hissed. Mob raised his book, and opened it with a dramatic flick of his wrist.

“Oh,” Reigen hissed, “That’s real mature. Two can play at this game.”

Mob glanced over the edge of his book to see Reigen calling over the barista in question.

“Reig-” Mob choked out.

“What can I do for you, sir?” Ritsu asked as he was quickly at the side of their table - with an expression that spoke of his weariness to be at their side to begin with.

“My friend here says he comes here often,” Reigen lead. He tried to leave it hanging, but Ritsu’s lack of agreement left Reigen swallowing awkwardly, “Well - Is that true?” He asked.

“Yes.”

Reigen glanced at Mob. Mob made sure to be pleasantly reading his book, seemingly oblivious to the train wreck happening in front of him, “And, uh….” Ritsu continued to stare unimpressed at this waste of his time, “Nevermind.” Reigen concluded.

Ritsu’s cheek twitched, “Can I get you another coffee then, sir?”

Reigen swallowed and he nodded, “Sounds lovely,” He managed.

“Latte again?”

“Can I have a mocha latte this time?”

Ritsu’s face visibly sneered at Reigen, “Sure. Whatever.  _ I can make that today, sir. Just for you. _ ”

Reigen watched as Ritsu left, “What got shoved up his-”

“A Latte doesn’t - by definition - have mocha. Thus - One can not physically make a mocha latte,” Mob explained without glancing up from his book.

“Oh,” Reigen managed weakly. Then he sat up a little bit straighter, and he leaned on the table to get closer to Mob as he whispered, “Then - Mob - What is he making me to drink?”

Mob smirked, “I don’t know - maybe a meat smoothie? I hear Ghouls find them to be all the rage these days.”

“Hardy har har,” Reigen said as he leaned back in his chair, anxiety dissipated, “Back to more serious matters then, Mob. If you feel like you can joke around with me - then we have another matter to discuss.”

Mob swallowed.

“If it’s not the barista you keep eyeing-”

“Shut up,” Mob grunted with another kick in Reigen’s direction, “I like learning new things-”

“Whatever,” Reigen cut him off. His eyes were examining every face, every person and what they were doing, “There,” He subtly pointed at the girl reading across the room from them. On the wall counter them anyways, it was a small cafe. The long dark haired female sat with a cup of coffee that matched Mob’s - and was reading a book that did the same as well.

Mob’s cheeks were flushed red.

“Ah ha!” Reigen answered with a triumph finger raised. He leaned in closer, arms crossed and propping him up against the table, “You’re so predictable, Mob. I should have known. You’re never interested in anyone. You would be nerd enough to be turned on by a book rather then a -”

“Books,” Mob growled, “Are the best recommenders of people.”

“Oh?” Reigen raised an eyebrow, “And what book recommended me to you?”

“I think it was the distinct lack of one considering your major,” Mob mumbled.

Reigen shrugged and he smirked, “At the time. I was Lit History major -  _ at the time. _ ”

“You still dance circles around the professors on the same subject,” Mob mumbled.

“Aw,” Reigen put a hand on his chest, “You remember the debates? After all these years?”

“Months, Reigen,” Mob mumbled, “I just couldn’t be rid of you some how.”

“Check the calendar, Mob,” Reigen laughed, “It’s been longer then that.”

Mob shrugged, “No matter. Life never changes. I study. You change majors every semester... What is it now?” Mob finally looked up from his pages and he raised an eyebrow, “Ghoul activism or something like that?”

“Surprised they had enough courses to make a degree with that sort of angle,” Reigen admitted, “Though it’s more of Ghoul History double majoring with Activism and Social Awareness - but it gets the same point across.”

“You - Reigen,” Mob stated as he set the book back to the side, “Are just one massive bullshiter, aren’t you?”

Reigen smirked and leaned back in, “You’re book recommended me to you.”

Ritsu set the coffee back down in front of Reigen, “Here’s your  _ Mocha Latte, _ sir.”

Reigen nodded, “Thanks,” He said quickly, “Now, Mob, about the nerd girl.”

“Don’t get involved with her,” Ritsu glared at Mob, “She’s not your sort. You shouldn’t even try.”

Reigen pushed back from the table, and he stared up at the barista, “Oh? Is she too good for Mob?” Reigen asked.

Ritsu glared at Reigen, “You can take my advice or leave it.” He glanced at Mob, and Mob’s brow furrowed as he saw something other then annoyed teenage hormones play on the boy’s face. Perhaps it was sympathy - pity? “I just figured I would give it out unasked. I enjoy getting yelled at after all.” His sharp eyes turned back to Reigen, and Reigen frowned.

“Whatever,” Reigen stood, “By the end of the day - He will be her date.”

She glanced up, and her eyes met Mob’s. She smirked, and she set her book to the side, “Indeed,” She purred, “He seems to be exactly my sort.”

“Fine,” Ritsu pouted. Or growled. Mob couldn’t quite place if it was anger or dejection that the boy was just trying to project, “I just hope that’s a quality book handing out a recommendation to that one.”

Mob glanced down at the book, and he smirked. 

It was his favorite book, and maybe - maybe she would be his favorite girl?

* * *

Reigen was sitting in a hospital room the next day. He wasn’t sleeping - even though he’s spent the night. Over the last semester - he’d take to sharing a two bedroom apartment with Mob, and he’d found out that the boy was an orphan. 

That was why he was there instead of Mob’s parents.

He was the only sort of person Mob could have had as an emergency contact.

He also wasn’t family - so he’d been rushed into surgery without anyone giving consent for the surgery the doctor performed.

No one knew the girl Mob had gone out with for a date that evening, but now Mob was going to be the one living with her til death did them part.

Again.

Reigen stood, and he stretched. These were heavy thoughts, and it wouldn’t do to take them on sitting down.

Mob moaned from the bed beside him.

“Mob!” Reigen let out a little bit louder then he’d intended.

Mob looked up at Reigen, and he blinked, “Reigen?” He looked around, and Reigen’s heart dropped as Mob’s realization grew, “Where is she?” He whispered.

“She’s gone.” Reigen whispered.

“What- The construction-?”

“Yeah,” Reigen whispered, “The construction beams fell on both of you, but- but luckily it was only her head that managed to -” He choked.

“What?” Mob whispered, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Your stomach - and - You weren’t going to make it, Mob. The doctor had to try some new method of organ transplant or something…”

“No,” Mob whispered, “No- That can’t-” His hand went to his mouth, and Reigen watched as Mob heaved with revulsion.

“It’s over, Mob.” Reigen whispered, “The surgery, and - and we can go home soon. It will all be over.”

“Yeah,” Mob whispered, “Yeah. Of course. It will all be over with soon.” He bit his lip, and he glanced at Reigen. His brow quirked as he realized something, and Reigen’s own brow raised as Mob frowned, “What are you doing here?”

Reigen stared at Mob, “What do you mean? What do you mean by - ‘What  _ are _ you doing here?’ My best friend - and roommate - nearly died! Where else would I be?”

“At-At home?” Mob answered weakly, “You could be in a comfortable -”

“What?” Reigen didn’t mean to shout or scream or do whatever he did. He stared at Mob. “How could I leave you alone when you needed someone? What sort of childhood did you have?”

Mob shrugged, and he looked away, “Yeah,” He whispered, “Of course you’d be here.” Reigen didn’t know how to feel as a weight lifted from his chest as Mob slowly smiled. He looked at Reigen with that same soft delicate smile in place, “Thanks, Reigen.”

“Mob,” Reigen whispered. His concern was too apparent as that small smile flickered with fear for just a moment before Reigen’s own face found a small smile of his own, “Don’t think anything of it. That’s what friends are for, right?”

“Right.”

* * *

Mob stared at the toilet bowl in front of him. He slowly peeled his eyes away from the bowl and stared at the bag of potato chips his hand had yet to let go of, “No,” Mob whispered. He let go of the bag, and he fell backwards away from the bowl.

The thump after the sound of vomit brought Reigen to slowly push open the bathroom door. Mob looked, and Reigen was carefully not looking at anywhere in particular, “Mob?” He whispered.

“Down here,” Mob answered, “I’m fine. Just tumbled backwards. The chips were - bad I guess…”

Reigen nodded, and for once Mob couldn’t met Reigen’s eyes, “Do you think you - possibly run out to get me a thing or two? For my stomach ache? I guess - my medicine… We were going to wait til tomorrow for the antibiotics… But they should be ready anyways now, right?”

“Right, yeah. But if-”

“Maybe it will help me keep something down, Reigen. That’s all I care about at this point.”

Reigen nodded. He seemed to be dazed as he stared at the potato chip bag, “Yeah. Yeah. I thought they were fine - but you just…” He swallowed, and he glanced at Mob. He quickly nodded, “Yeah. I’ll be right back for ya, Mob.”

“Thanks,” Mob managed weakly.

Mob watched as Reigen’s form retreated away. He waited, and he struggled to focus on the sound of Reigen’s footsteps. 

The moment the door shut, Mob pushed up off of the floor, and he raced towards the kitchen. His fears a heavier weight then the new found tastes that kept assaulting his tongue.

“Mob!” Reigen screamed. He’d long since abandoned the bags in the kitchen. He’d found the apartment trashed. Food was left with a single bite missing. The drawers were pulled out, and knives were bent in ways that - that Reigen couldn’t honestly explain.

The rest of the apartment was still. 

Until he entered Mob’s room - and Mob’s drawers were in a similar state as the kitchens. There were articles of Mob’s clothing that had vanished - as well as Mob’s backpack.

Reigen still screamed Mob’s name as if that would magically summon his friend.

Reigen fell on his knees, and his hand covered his face as he struggled to piece together what was going on - or at the very least an idea of where Mob could have gone.

“ _Mob?_ ” Reigen whispered. He turned back towards the door, and he fell in that direction before he struggled to find his feet and relearn out how to put weight on them.

* * *


	2. Ritsu Uses Sass And It's Highly Effective at Keeping His Tiny Heart Tiny - Or - Reigen Decides To Talk About His Major and Other Life Goals

Ritsu knew Tsubomi. Every ghoul in the area did. She was drawing the doves attention in ways no one found to be comfortable. Mob, as Kageyama Shigeo’s friend had called him, had been a pleasant enough regular for the human clientele at Antique, and Ritsu had felt… Something about being the reason - though it was really the cafe’s fault if anything - that Shigeo had gone out with her.

Ritsu’s studies kept him from the news reports. 

He heard from the head of Antique - Goda Musashi - that Tsubomi had left the district.

It was a week without Shigeo coming in for coffee, pestering him for a different style every time. Everytime he would ask about the minute details of how Ritsu had prepared it. Everytime, Ritsu would smirk. Everytime he would answer Shigeo’s odd request with a simple ‘Trade secret. Maybe I’ll explain next time.’

He never did.

Those were the odd thoughts that ran through his head before bed every night.

Those thoughts were the reason for his restlessness, and why he was slipping out of Antique at a time far past any reason or excuse could wave away.

Ritsu froze once his eyes left the lock. He stared at the orange hair of the man who had been with Shigeo before he vanished. He stared at Reigen  - the man who Ritsu had provoked to pair Tsubomi with Mob. 

The man - who had everything Ritsu could not - who now stood at the door steps of Antique - stared back. His eyes were red, but not red and black like Ritsu’s own eyes could get. 

Reigen would never have eyes like that after all.

“Why?” Reigen whispered, “Why did you tell us not to get involved with her?”

Ritsu nearly dropped his keys. ‘We’? Shigeo was alive? Had been past that day? No - Reigen must have been just as restless as Ritsu had been - needed fresh air after such a long and rough week,  “I don’t know what you mean.”

Ghouls. Ritsu was a ghoul. Tsubomi was a ghoul. That’s why they shouldn’t have gotten involved with her. That was why he couldn’t answer. Ghouls that were found were always reported, and with the reports came being hunted. 

And, if a ghoul was hunted by a dove - they were killed like an animal.

Ritsu’s living at Antique was explanation enough to prove that rule of thumb.

Ritsu also was above being petty. Reigen didn’t know what he had in the privilege of being so clueless about the underside of Tokyo’s belly.

“Ritsu,” Reigen whispered, “Don’t lie to me.”

Ritsu shrugged, “I’m not. What are you doing here-”

“I was looking for you. I wanted that answer. I’m not leaving-”

“Hardly regular operating hours-”

“I was lucky then,” Reigen growled cutting him off like he’d tried to do to the carrot top, “Now answer the question.”

“I can’t.”

Reigen’s demeanor changed. Ritsu had not seen him as much as he had Shigeo, but Ritsu had seen him enough to know that he didn’t have a single bone, much less a back bone, in his body. The boy could never take anything seriously.

Now, Ritsu was questioning that judgement, “Goddamn it, Ritsu,” Reigen growled, “Be a man and answer the question. Trying to dodge it gives far more away about yourself.”

“How so?” Ritsu choked. He didn’t enjoy the way it seemed Reigen was exciting him with only his gaze.

“You’re connected. To whatever answer I find,” Reigen growled, “And I know for a fact that Mob is - at the very least -  _ having troubles _ eating… his usual diet, let me put it that way.”

Ritsu couldn’t stop his pulse from pounding, his blood from running cold, or his grip on his keys from loosening, “What was that? You mean - You mean - She didn’t-” He stopped mid sentence. They both knew how it was going to end.

Reigen’s hand went to his chest, and his fingers grabbed at the spot above his chest, “So, it’s true.” Ritsu watched the bravado fade from Reigen, his shoulders loosened, and Reigen struggled to look at Ritsu.

“What’s true?” Ritsu choked, “Don’t tell me - Shigeo can’t eat human food any more?”

Reigen nodded.

“How is that even possible?” Ritsu brushed his fingers through his hair trying to take in that information, “You mean, he’s a….”

“Ritsu,” Reigen whispered. His tone of voice matched the chill in the air, and both men stopped for only a moment before Reigen looked back up at Ritsu’s eyes, “ _ What happens if a Ghoul decides not to eat? _ ”

Ritsu struggled to stay still, “How- How would I know-”

Reigen’s smirk was soft. It was almost a smile, “My best friend’s a ghoul now,” He whispered, “I couldn’t care less if his barista is one as well.”

Ritsu struggled to pick up his keys. He needed the moment to think. He stared at his keys as he needed a moment longer.

Humanity was very protective of their own. It was why they were repulsed by those that attacked them.

Could a human be more worried about a friend then he was for his hide?

Did Ritsu want to risk his own to find out the answer to that question?

Ritsu turned back to the door. He didn’t-

His air when he’d spoken to Reigen. His words - he had prompted the broken man in front of him to cause this to his friend.

His hand faltered for a moment before he slide his key back into the lock so he could slid back in.

He glanced back at Reigen, and he frowned, “I know nothing about Ghouls, but I can only imagine that it’s just as  _ maddening _ for them as it would be for anyone else.”

Reigen nodded, “Thanks, Ritsu.”

“Don’t,” Ritsu whispered as he slid back into the darken coffee shop, “Please don’t thank me yet.”

* * *

 

Mob’s taste of food had left him without an appetite in the hospital. 

The doctor had told him it was trauma - it was all in his mind.

Mob had taken the Shibuya Crossing. If he hadn’t a taste for human food, and the knives were proof of a somewhat more permanent change, then he’d decided to go the most crowded spot he could think of. 

It was late, but the barely filled station had left him with a thought, a notion, that it was indeed what he’d suspected.

After all - Tsubomi had tried to - she had tried eat him by the end of their date.

It was the large rush of people - the constant coming and going of so many of so many different varieties that set his stomach growling and mouth drooling.

He ran after that. He ditched the backpack he’d filled with clothing - he had figured maybe he could just run away.

But, he was so, so repulsed by the revelation that he wanted to eat people. He had wanted to chew on children. He had seen the women walking by, and his drooling could have put the most horny high schooler to shame.

He couldn’t live. That was the realization Mob had had. 

So, he ditched the backpack, and he found an alleyway.

If he couldn’t do it simply, a knife meeting his arm, then perhaps he could starve himself?

Maybe he wasn’t thinking straight, but in that dark, dark alleyway with the sounds of life around him but not with him, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 

Reigen was on a train. His hand was tight on the small triangle that kept him standing up straight,  and his thoughts were racing just as fast as the momentum that risked pushing him over.

His best friend was a ghoul.

His best friend was now alone.

His best friend wouldn’t hurt a fly.

_ His best friend would replace him with the buzzing fiend that wouldn’t leave them alone. _

There was no way Mob was hunting- there was no way Mob was trying to figure out how to eat.

There was no way Mob knew what starving himself would do to his mind.

Reigen swallowed at that realization. Because that was exactly what Mob would do. He would rather starve himself then hurt someone else in any sort of way.

He would have to find Mob. He pulled out his phone, and he quickly brought up the app that he had installed and set up on both phones as a joke.

_ Find My Friend. _

Mob hadn’t uninstalled it because he hadn’t wanted to be rude.

Reigen smirked, and he shook his head at the thought.

Instead Mob was being rude and trying to push Reigen out of his life.

“Irony,” Reigen mumbled.

* * *

 

Mob felt the buzz of his phone, and he quickly turned it off. His exhaustion kept him from realizing the setting he was sleeping in and the cause of the buzz.

* * *

 

Reigen smirked as he saw the dot vanish away, “Good try, buddy,” He grumbled as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, “Now, it’s time to find my friend…”

* * *

 

There was a scent on the air. It smelled like - like childhood. Some food he couldn’t quite place. But it had nostalgia.

He rubbed at his eyes, and he pushed off of the concrete.

The concrete?

He stumbled backwards. He stared at his hands, and he bite his lip.

“Oi,” He heard a familiar face grumble, “Come on, man. Pull yourself together,”

Mob’s hands settled at his side, but he didn’t look up, “Arataka,” He whispered, “You shouldn’t-”

Reigen’s hand slid across Mob’s lips. Mob felt the heat slip across his face, the trail it left behind.

Mob was licking it before he realized Reigen had cut his hand just to prove his point.

“So,” Mob pulled his legs to his chest, “So you know then…”

Reigen sat beside him, and he nodded, “Yeah,” He whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?”

“She was a ghoul wasn’t she? The nerd at the cafe?”

“She- She tried to - At the end of our date, Reigen, she tried to eat me…”

“But she didn’t.”

“It would have been better-”

“Why? Because she would be the one living and needing to eat people to keep living?” Reigen whispered.

They both sat there in silence as the weight of their realization settled on their shoulders.

“We’re such pricks,” Reigen whispered.

“For what?” Mob asked weakly. He already knew his answer, but they'd needed to vocalize it. It wouldn't be quite real without it after all.

“For not thinking about how they don’t have a choice to be born that way. It’s - I never thought about it. I just - I just nodded along with the sentiment of not wanting to be eaten. But - But I’m -” Mob glanced up at Reigen, and he watched his friend run his fingers through his hair, “Mob,” He whispered. Mob didn’t flinch when Reigen stared at him with only pity in his eyes, “What are we going to do now?”

“I am going to starve -”

“No,” Reigen hissed, “That’s not how this is going to play out even if you think it’s something we can do.”

“You have an idea?” Mob whispered.

Reigen nodded. He propped his head on his hand as he leaned on his crossed legs, “Maybe. But I think I need some coffee.”

“Coffee?” Mob managed weakly, “You want coffee at a time like this?”

Reigen smirked, “Yeah,” He whispered, “Of course I want coffee at a time like this - and like hell you’re not coming with me.”

Mob sighed, “Arataka.”

“Come on,” His friend pouted, “You know I prefer my last name. I mean - I could be a president-”

Mob groaned, “That’s not how US politics works-”

“I know,” Reigen smirked, “But I got you to run with it. See? Usual repartee. Everything is going to be fine, Mob. _We’re still the same people_ …”

Mob sighed, and he pushed off the ground. He stood shoulder to shoulder with Reigen, “Well then,” Mob answered, “Wanna lead the way then, Mr. President?”

* * *

 

Ritsu should have been surprised to see Reigen and Mob sitting on the steps of Antique when he opened it for the day, but he wasn’t, “Come on,” He grumbled with an emphatic wave for them to follow him in, “Go find a spot inside.”

Ritsu watched as they turned the corner into the main lobby, and he locked the doors back up behind him. 

“Goddamn it,” He muttered as he flipped the sign back to closed, “Stupid veg eaters.”

* * *

 

Reigen watched as Mob stared at Ritsu anew. Mob would glance between Ritsu and Reigen. Ritsu rolled his eyes, and he vanished behind the counter for just a moment before throwing a bandage at Reigen’s face, “The man is literally starving, and here you are- I don't see how both of you managed to get here...” Ritsu growled.

“Wait-” Mob blinked, “Does that mean you’re a -” Ritsu literally growling at him cut him of.

“Shut up,” Ritsu growled, “And I’ll make you coffee.” His eyes glanced over at Reigen who was about to open his mouth as well, “On the house.”

Reigen closed his mouth. He glanced at Mob, and he shrugged.

Both sat in silence, and simply watched as Ritsu prepared two black coffees and a duplicate of whatever the Mocha Latte had been the last time Reigen had come there as a patron.

* * *

 

Ritsu stared at the cups for just a moment before he carefully balanced all three of them on a tray over to the table that Reigen and Shigeo had picked for them to talk at. He set the cups down in front of his visitors. Mob’s stomach growled awkwardly.

“Cake?” Ritsu asked. Mob’s face paled, and Ritsu frowned. So he really wasn’t faking? Ritsu rolled his eyes, “Drink the coffee.” He tapped the table beside Mob’s cup.

Mob shook his head.

“Drink it,” Ritsu growled. He tapped table beside the cup again.

Shigeo grimaced, but he did as he was told.

Ritsu’s - admittedly tiny - heart was filled with sympathy as he watched the tears race down Shigeo’s face.

Shigeo smiled weakly at Reigen as he set the cup back down. He glanced at Reigen’s cup, and Ritsu held a hand over Reigen’s cup as he tried to reach out for his friend’s untouched cup, “It’s not magic,” Ritsu grumbled, “His cup has cream, sugar - all the things that we  _ can’t _ have. Coffee is - for the course of Ghoul history - the only thing that Ghouls have been able to share in enjoying with Humans.” 

Shigeo stared at Ritsu, the joy fading from his eyes, “Oh.” He managed weakly.

“When was the last time you ate?” Ritsu’s voice was surprisingly soft as he pushed his own, untouched, cup in Shigeo’s direction. Surprisingly to him anyways. Apparently they took his sympathetic tone for granted.

“Before the accident,” Mob muttered before looking away, “So. It’s been a couple of -” His stomach growled, and Mob didn’t realize that Ritsu and Reigen grew still at the sight of his single red eye, “Weeks.”

Ritsu pulled out his phone, and he sent out a quick text with a matching sigh.

Why was he the only one opening the cafe today?

* * *

 

Reigen flinched as the door to the apartments above the cafe opened up. He glanced over, and then he glanced at Mob who had perked up before the door had opened.

A large, muscular gentleman entered the cafe, “Ritsu?” He whispered. His eyes cautiously lingering on Reigen and Mob, “You said you needed something?”

“Telepathy?” Reigen’s was surprised his sudden comment wasn’t a shout.

Ritsu glared at him, “Text message,” He panned. 

“Oh,” Reigen managed weakly, “I didn’t mean to be-”

“Rude?” Ritsu finished for him with a raised eyebrow, “How  _ considerate _ of you.” Reigen felt the same relief when Ritsu turned away as a person might have when a blind light being pulled away from their face.

“I have a ghoul here that needs something stat,” Ritsu told the new comer.

The newcomer's face grew pale as his eyes lingered on Reigen, and Reigen knew he should probably look away, perhaps fully express the embarrassment he felt with being there, “He’s at the very most rude, but he’s the one that brought his friend here. If he was going to do something - He would have done so sooner…” Reigen didn’t smirk with the flash of uncertainty that flickered through his face. It sent a raw chill down his spine.

Last time Reigen had seen Ritsu he’d treated him - well, maybe not well - but he’d run with a joke about Mob crushing on him.

Now, Ritsu was worried that Reigen would - would have him killed.

Because there was no fair treatment when it came to the ghouls in Tokyo. They were hunted because they killed humans.

Humans - that they could easily pass as.

Reigen swallowed, “I major in Ghoul Advocacy?”

Reigen could not put into words the expression that that left on Ritsu’s face.


	3. Reigen Does Something Mob Thought Ritsu Would Do - Or - Tokyo has an Unexpected Arrival?

Mob heard their words, but the only thing he could notice was Reigen.

He stared at his empty cup so he wouldn’t look and -

There was a sharp tap on the wood in front of him. He looked up and he saw Ritsu slide a plate out in front of him.

Mob screamed, and he shook his head as he pushed himself away from the table.

“I’m not eating - I’m not-” He held his hand away from the plate. 

_ He needed to eat. _

“I’m not crossing that line-” Mob hissed.

_ But you must- _

“I can’t,” Mob spat.

“Would you rather die?” Ritsu asked, with a level cold distance. 

He didn’t understand, “You don’t understand.  _ You’re not human,” _ Mob hissed, “You’re just a monster-”

“Mob!” Reigen hissed.

“Don’t you talk to me!” Mob hissed right back, “You and you’re plump flesh - you and the racing - You-” Mob fell to his knees, and he curled in on himself, “You both don’t understand - I’m a -”

He felt a sharp kick to his side, and he tumbled over.

He felt something warm slide into his mouth.

He swallowed.

Tears fell down his face as the sweet relief hit him through his stomach.

The hunger eased. 

He stared at Ritsu, but he looked at Reigen, the one standing over him with blood on his hands, “What did you do?” He asked. His voice was so weak, “What did you make me do?”

Reigen closed his eyes, and Mob pulled away from him. He looked at Ritsu and Ritsu’s wide eyes.

Reigen pulled Mob’s attention back by dragging him by the collar, “You’re my friend,” Reigen hissed, “And we’ll work our way through this- But you have to make it through it. Do you understand me?”

Mob shook his head, “I can’t,” He whispered, “You know where that came from-”

“Do you?” Reigen hissed, “Because you’re right -  I don’t, but did you listen to a word - Ritsu might kill a man, but they had it prepared. It was already here.  _ This person was already dead, Mob. You can’t rekill a dead person.  _ Do you understand me now?”

“How are you handling this so well?” Mob pushed Reigen’s hands away from him, “Please- Leave.”

“You’re the one that should leave,” Ritsu purred from his spot in the corner. He waved around the cafe. Mob’s eyes followed, and his hands started to shake. It looked like a hurricane had flowed through, “If you’re not here to eat- then I need to get this place cleaned up.”

“I did this?” Mob whispered.

Ritsu snorted, “And without pulling out your kagune. One eyed ghouls,” He grumbled with a roll of his, “Now,” He stood and he brushed the dust off of his pants, “Gentlemen. I have a proper business with proper human clientele to tend to. Just-  _ Leave. And never come back please. _ ”

“Where else am I supposed to get meat for him-”

“ _ Reigen _ -”

“We find ours. Plenty of jumpers. I suppose we don’t go wandering around the sucide forest - might want to try there. We’ll fight you if we find you-”

“ _ I’m not- _ ”

“Shut up, Mob,” Reigen hissed, “Why would you-” 

Ritsu grabbed them by the arm, and he lead them, quickly, to the door, “I said - Out.”

He simply pushed them out.

* * *

 

Reigen met Mob’s eyes, his intense disgusted glare, “Sure you don’t want to trade positions?” He asked softly.

“That isn’t fair, Mob,” Reigen whispered.

Mob rolled his eyes, pushed his hands into his pockets, and he started to walk away from Reigen, “Don’t come looking for me, Reigen. I’m not-”

Reigen grabbed Mob’s shoulder, “You’re not disappearing.”

Mob forcefully pulled away from Reigen, “I don’t care what you think or what you have to say, Reigen,” Mob whispered, “I’m leaving. Please don’t fight me on this.”

Reigen pulled his hand away, and he watched Mob walk away from him.

He trailed his friend, but he was - He was careful to keep from being noticed in the process.

* * *

 

Kaneki was older then he should have been. He wasn’t married, but he’d been the right age to be mistaken for a father as he wandered around the train station with Hinami. Hinami was a very girl that he’d just taken in after a recent CCG attack.

She was a ghoul.

He was one as well - though he’d been artificially created. 

They had recently returned to Tokyo. It was hard on Kaneki. Touka and the cafe Antique were loved ones he wanted to see, but if he couldn’t see both at the same time then it would be better to see neither.

And he’d never be able to see Touka-

Hinami was looking up at Kaneki. She squeezed his hand, “What’s wrong?” She asked softly.

He smiled, as he often did, with a small bit of nostalgia - as if his smile and the joy it could have known were the things that he had nostalgia for - and he looked down at the small bundle of a girl wrapped in coats and scarfs, “Nothing is wrong, Hinami,” He picked her up, and she settled on his hip, “Have you ever had a Tokyo Banana before? They’re one of the more popular souvenirs to pick up here.”

Hinami shook her head, and she rested her head on his shoulder, “Maybe we should get one for Tsukiyama then?” She asked before perking up a bit more, “Or Amon? Do you think Amon would like them?”

Kaneki’s laughter was gentle, “Yeah,” He whispered, “I must suppose that Amon would be the one to prefer a box of Tokyo Bananas.”

“They’re human food, aren’t they?” She asked with an accusing squint in Kaneki’s direction.

He’s laughter was met with a slight blush that stood in contrast to the streak of white that stubbornly stood out of the black mess on his head, “I can still taste a ghost of them, Hinami. I did not mean to fool you that time.”

Hinami pouted, but she snuggled back up to Kaneki all the same, “You’re so weird,” She whispered.

He smirked, “I doubt you’re the only one that’s come to think that of me.”

“Amon said you were maddening,” Hinami whispered, “What does maddening mean?”

“In this case?” Kaneki mumbled, “I suppose - In this case - He’s just very, very confused as to why I’d come back to Tokyo after all these years.”

“How many years?” She asked.

Kaneki let out a slow breath as he stewed over it, “Ten years?” He whispered. His brow furrowed for a moment, “Or maybe longer. 21? I think that’s when I left.

“So you’re… 31?”

“28.”

“Then it wasn’t ten years?”

Kaneki laughed, and Hinami froze at the robustness of it, “Yes,” He whispered, “I suppose it only feels like it was decades ago.”

Hinami shook her head, “You are maddening, Kaneki,” She whispered with a pout.

He ruffled her hair with his black nails, “I try,” He whispered, “I try so very, very much.”


End file.
